


Taffy Stuck and Tongue Tied

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen picked a random day in April to make his and Jared’s alone, this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taffy Stuck and Tongue Tied

The most difficult thing about the last two months of school was Jensen’s sheer lack of desire to do anything school related. After all, he’d already been accepted to college, he was going to pass his classes, why should he be forced so hard to study and prepare for their last set of finals in their high school career?

Of course, when one of the friend’s you spent a massive amount of time with was living with and dating one of your teachers, it made slacking off a little more challenging. Jared had been on a real kick to spend as much time over at Chad’s as possible and Jensen was fairly certain it had something to do with their rapidly approaching graduation and that slightly haunted look Chad got in his eyes sometimes.

Truthfully, Jensen couldn’t fault the boy for that look. He sometimes tried to imagine what it must have been like to live Chad’s life for so very long. He would probably spend the rest of his life trying to escape his past, so Jensen couldn’t really be too upset about spending plenty of time hanging out with the boy. And he was all on board with the idea of helping Chad, despite their rocky past.

That didn’t meant that Jensen wasn’t seriously missing some of the quality time he had with Jared. And he had a hunch that Chad and/or Christian might be feeling likewise so Jensen had devised a plan to make Jared exclusively his for the entire day – after school included.

Planning all of this behind Jared’s back hadn’t necessarily been easy but it was going to be worth it. Even if Jared kept giving him weird looks like he knew something was going on but he was guessing the complete wrong thing.

Chad was in on his grand plan but only enough to get Jared out back. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy with all the details, simply that Jensen had this weird idea that things would be more intimate if he kept it between Jared and himself.

Thankfully, Chad did his job just as he was meant too. Jensen parked a block behind the school building and waited, spotting the blond and his boyfriend minutes later. Jensen watched with a soft smile as Chad pointed him out and Jared started walking over.  
He was possibly biased but Jared was the most gorgeous guy alive.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Jared asked curiously, ducking down at Jensen's window.

"Get in," Jensen said with a warm smile, reaching out to touch Jared's arm.

Jared gave him another curious look but he complied without question, walking around the car and sliding in. Just as he was about to question further Jensen slipped the car into drive and turned around, heading away from the school. “Jensen? What the hell?”

Jensen couldn’t help laughing at the surprise and panic Jared’s words held. He reached out and patted Jared’s thigh. “Relax. I’m not about to take you out to some deserted highway and rape you or something.”

Rather inappropriately, Jared snorted and shook his head. “As if you could. You know I’d willingly spread ‘em.”

Jensen had to bite his lip to keep from laughing; only resisting the urge because he needed to try and pay attention to driving. “Well good, you remember that later.”

“What are we doing Jensen? Seriously.” Jared pouted as he sank back in the seat, folding his arms over his chest.

That look was one of Jared’s classics and Jensen had thankfully developed a slight immunity to it. As long as he didn’t look over of course. “It’s a surprise. I am officially dubbing today, J-squared day. So sit back, relax, and let’s enjoy me and you together and alone for a while.”

Apparently Jensen said the right thing because Jared’s arms slowly unfolded and he twisted to fact Jensen, eyes wide. “Really? We’re ditching to have an us day?”

Stopping at a red light, Jensen looked over at Jared with a slight frown. “Is that not okay?”

“What? No, it’s perfect. Absolutely.” Jared leaned over quickly and kissed Jensen then sat back, smile widening. “So what are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jensen said softly and laughed when Jared groaned. His boyfriend’s lack of patience was astounding sometimes.

  


It took Jared all of ten seconds to recognize where they were when Jensen finally parked the car. Jensen turned in time to watch the excitement grow across his boyfriend’s face, a slow smile curving his lips up as his eyes widened. His hand slapped hard down on the belt buckle and he spun toward Jensen, hands flailing out at his sides.

“Paintball?!”

Jensen was fairly certain he had never heard Jared’s voice that high pitched before. He grinned and lifted his hands as well, waving them just as Jared had. “Paintball!”

“God I fucking love you,” Jared said before he was pressing a hard kiss to Jensen’s lips.

For a while now Jared had been bugging him about going paintballing. Jensen wasn’t really keen on the idea of getting shot at with paintballs – he’d seen the size of people’s bruises post game – but, well, he would do anything for Jared so… here they were. The best part was making it a surprise, Jensen couldn’t wait to begin the rest of their day.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jensen ruffled Jared’s hair then patted his cheek. “Come on boyfriend, we’ve got a war to win.”

Jared clambered out of the car, nearly bouncing around the hood to wrap his arms tight around Jensen. He lifted him off the pavement then dropped him back down, wide grin on his face. “We’ll be on the same team right? I don’t want to shoot you.”

“Good to know.” Jensen snorted and locked his car, walking along the still bouncing Jared. “I made us reservations, as far as I know we’ll be on the same team, not sure who we’ll be playing against or with.”

They checked in at the front desk, Jensen paying as Jared stared wide eyed at all the paintball materials. He was something quite similar to a kid in a candy store and Jensen couldn’t help laughing and shaking his head.

There was a brief training course, learning how to use their gun and meeting their team members. Most of them were guys from CSU, apparently having the same idea that ditching class was better than going. Jensen kind of couldn’t wait until they were in college and had the chance to just not go to class and not suffer consequences of their actions.

As they headed out of the training room Jensen stifled a laugh at his boyfriend’s badly bottled excitement. He could tell Jared wanted to grab his arm and jump up and down and he had to resist it so their new teammates wouldn’t automatically write them off.

“So where do you boys go to school?” One of the guys – Rick or Mark or Mitchell, Jensen wasn’t really sure – asked them with a warm smile.

Jared and Jensen shared a look before Jensen cleared his throat and answered. “We go to UNC. We don’t have classes today.”

“Awesome, always nice to schedule days off,” the same guy said and held out his hand. “I’m Mark.”

“I’m Jensen, this is my boyfriend Jared.” The introduction simply slipped off Jensen’s tongue without even thinking about it. “Uh…”

“Hey that’s cool,” Mark shrugged and continued to smile.

Jensen was more worried about Jared’s reaction to be truthful. He looked over at his boyfriend, hesitant smile on his face. But Jared was still just grinning, hardly looking like he was paying attention to the conversation. "He's really excited." Jensen explained on his boyfriends behalf and patted Jared's arm. "Jare, this is Mark."

"Sorry." Jared flushed and tugged at the strap on his helmet. "I was just scoping out the field."

Mark laughed and pulled his own helmet on. "Sounds like you guys are gonna be good teammates."

Truthfully Jensen didn't think he'd last five minutes but he didn't tell Mark that. He was sure it would be fun no matter what.

  


An hour and a half later Jensen was helping his boyfriend out to the car, wincing in sympathy. "I have Advil in my dash," he said in his most comforting voice.

"That just came out of nowhere. Fuck, right in the ankle too." Jared groaned as Jensen helped him sit on the passenger seat.

Kneeling, Jensen rolled up Jared's paint covered jean. The sock was that the same bright blue and Jensen could already see the dark bruise forming. There was a pale white center from the place the paintball hit and Jensen flinched in sympathy once more. “Let’s take your shoe off. I’m so sorry Jared.”

“It’s not like you shot me,” Jared grumbled, allowing Jensen to pull his shoe off.

Jensen still felt responsible though. After all, the only places he’d been shot were in the chest and one on the arm, which had been the reason Jared had run over to him in the first place. The shot had come out of nowhere and had resulted in Jared collapsing in agony. So Jensen thought he had a right to apologize. “There’s a water bottle on the floor,” he said as he reached into the dash for the bottle of Advil.

Once he’d grabbed the water bottle, Jared held his hand out for the medicine and swallowed them quickly, slumping back against the seat. “I’m sorry, have I ruined the rest of your plans?” Jared asked softly, reaching out to gently caress Jensen’s hair.

“Nothing we can’t work around,” Jensen murmured softly and rubbed along the top of Jared’s foot. “Are you okay?”

“I will be. Does it look horrible?” Jared shifted forward, peering down at his ankle and scowling. “Fuck how am I gonna keep my mom from seeing that?”

“Shoes and socks,” Jensen said with a soft laugh, shrugging. “You’re just lucky I keep extra stuff in the back, think you can fit in my jeans?”

“I’d like to be in your jeans.” Jared grinned, clearly in much better spirits now that he was off the injured ankle. “What’s next on the list?”

“Well I thought we’d drive up to the overpass and walk but since… you know.” Jensen squeezed Jared’s foot and laughed. “We can just go up there and have a picnic. Sound good?”

“Did you pack a picnic?” Jared’s eyes widened as he sat up, blinking at Jensen in surprise.

Jensen snorted at the thought and shook his head. “Do you really want to risk me cooking for us? No, I thought we’d hit up a drive through. Burger King? I know it’s your favorite.”

Jared grinned and leaned forward, kissing Jensen softly. “You can be so romantic. Even if you’re responsible for my injury.”

Sitting back, Jensen huffed and slapped Jared’s knee. “You ass. You said it wasn’t my fault.”

“I said you didn’t shoot me. If you hadn’t cried out like a little girl when it hit your arm I wouldn’t have gone running over to make sure you were still breathing,” Jared said through a grin and shifted back to tuck his legs inside the car. “Now come, driver, my belly is grumbling.”

Jensen rolled his eyes as he stood and shut the passenger door. But he really couldn’t help smiling so it wasn’t all that bad.

  


Jared fell asleep as Jensen drove and it made his heart tighten and skip a beat to watch the boy slump over and drape across his side. Jensen was really lucky, their parents let them stay at each other’s houses on the weekend and seeing Jared sleeping was nothing new. This though, was adorable, and Jensen stroked a hand through the boy’s hair, content.

He didn’t want to wake Jared when they finally got to one of the more secluded lookouts but the food was already getting cold in the back seat and Jensen knew how much Jared enjoyed his fries warm. So he kissed him awake, trying not to laugh when Jared almost automatically pressed back into the kiss even before his mind had woken.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jensen laughed as Jared puckered his lips and tried to press forward for more. "It's food time," he murmured and tapped Jared on the nose before pushing open the passenger door.

Grabbing the food from the back, Jensen walked around to the passenger’s side and smiled softly. Jared was standing on one foot, looking down at the shoe in his hand.

"We can just go to the table right there, I'll help you hop." Jensen smothered the rising smirk and shifted the bag in his hands so he could loop an arm under Jared. “Come along limpy McGee.”

“You better watch it Ackles. When I get better I will kick your ass.” Jared growled threateningly but considering the way he clung to Jensen as they moved toward the picnic table, it was hard to be too intimidated.

They situated themselves at the table, Jensen sitting across from Jared and pulling out their burgers and fries. When Jared complained about their lack of drinks Jensen sighed heavily before heading back to the car. By the time he got back Jared had polished off his burger and Jensen couldn't help shaking his head in disapproval.

It was a beautiful spring day, the aspens all around them fresh with leafs and bright white trunks. The river ran behind them and Jensen listened to its steady rushing as he ate. It was silent between them as they ate but it was comfortable too, neither boy really needing to speak to get what the other was feeling.

As Jared finished off his fries, and his soda a moment later, Jensen lifted his gaze to the boy. Jared looked amazing in the sunshine; the light glistening off his hair and making it look like honey or something. Jensen was fairly certain he could stare at Jared forever and beyond and never get bored.

“Do I have ketchup on my face?” Jared asked after a while, rubbing under and around his mouth just in case.

Laughing softly, Jensen shook his head. “No, no ketchup. I was just… admiring the scenery.”

“Yeah this place is beautiful. I seriously love the mountains. We should come up here more often.” Jared reached out to steal a few of Jensen’s fries, smiling innocently at Jensen.

And well, it was hard to be upset about that when Jared was all adorable and naïve about the idea of Jensen admiring _him_. “Over the summer, we should stay up in Estes for a few days. We could pool our graduation money and get a cabin or something.”

Jared slapped his hand down on the wooden table and smiled so bright it seemed like the dimples would never end. “That is an _awesome_ idea. We could invite the guys too; get like, a big condo or something for a long weekend. That would be so epic.”

“Yeah it would,” Jensen said through a laugh and nodded. “We’ll talk to them about it. Not sure what Mike and Misha will say but maybe we can tell them to bring Calli along, she needs some time in the mountains.”

“Baby time!” Jared cheered. Jensen was starting to get a little worried that Jared was going to explode with excitement before anything even happened. “We should call them right now. They’re on lunch right? We can ask them about it.”

“Calm yourself puppy.” Jensen snorted, throwing a fry at Jared. “We can talk them about it tomorrow. ‘Sides, don’t you want to use your _try and say no to me_ smile?”

Jared picked the fry up off the table and brushed something dark from it before popping it into his mouth. “Good point. I’m still hungry. Can we get Dairy Queen on the way back?”

“You have a pit instead of a stomach don’t you?” Jensen’s brows rose, an amused smile pulling at his lips.

"You're just jealous that your ass will never look as good as mine," Jared shot back, smirking when Jensen choked on his soda.

"We both know my ass is ten times hotter so don't even." Jensen wiped the soda off his chin and bit back his smile.

"Hmm right and this why you spend so much time admiring mine. Admit it, I've felt you staring."

Jensen rolled his eyes and pushed his fries toward Jared when he reached out for some. "Just because I look doesn't mean yours is better. No harm in appreciating the goods."

Jared's answering laugh was like warm water running down Jensen's spine. “Sure Jen, you just keep telling yourself that.”

Balling his trash up, Jensen stuffed it back in the bag and grinned. “Alright Mr. Hot Stuff, what do you want to do now?”

“Hop along the riverside?” Jared suggested with a grin, reaching out to grab Jensen’s arm and squeeze softly. “Can I ask you a question first?”

“Of course.” Jensen smiled back and twisted in Jared’s grip until he could squeeze the boy’s hand. The smile on Jared’s face slowly faded and Jensen found his shoulders tense. “Jared? What’s up?”

Jared pushed a hand through his hair, a clear sign of nerves or agitation, or something Jensen didn’t know about. Jensen shifted impatiently on the bench, trying not to snap at Jared to get him to ask the question. It probably wasn’t that bad, he was likely overreacting. He hoped.

Finally after too long of a pause for Jensen’s like, he snapped. “Dude, stop. You’re freaking me out.”

Jared looked up quickly and laughed nervously, shaking his head. “It’s not bad. I don’t think. I’m sure it’s not.”

“Then just ask me already,” Jensen murmured as patient and encouraging as he could manage. “What is it?

“Will you go to prom with me?”

It came out so fast that Jensen wasn’t completely certain he’d heard it right. When he did put the words together in his mind, he frowned and clenched Jared’s hand to keep him from pulling away. “I thought it was assumed we were going.”

“Well I didn’t know if you wanted to go. You didn’t go last year and-”

“It’s our Senior Prom,” Jensen finished off for Jared, his smile growing slowly. “Don’t be an idiot Jared; of course I want to go with you.”

“Gee you’re so sweet.” Jared rolled his eyes with the sarcastic words then beamed brightly at Jensen. “So you will? Really? Like as dates?”

“Well I’ll have to make sure I don’t have any other boyfriends waiting to ask me but I think it’ll be fine.” Jensen laughed and slid off the bench, crossing to Jared’s and dropping down beside him. “I would love to go to prom with you, seriously. We’ll get tuxes and rent a limo and make a whole production out of it.”

“Good,” Jared murmured before dipping forward and sealing his lips over Jensen’s.

Jared tasted like ketchup and salt but Jensen was fairly certain he tasted the same. He pressed forward into the kiss, sliding his tongue along Jared’s and dropping his hand to the boy’s thigh. As he slid his hand further between Jared’s legs, the boy pulled back with a soft gasp.

“We have to bring Chad.”

Jensen blinked a few times then straightened up, peering at his boyfriend. “We what?”

“We have to bring Chad, to Prom with us. You know, he can’t go with his boyfriend but it’s his Senior prom and he’s already missed out on so much in his life and-“

“Jared, breathe.” Jensen snorted and laid his fingers over Jared’s mouth. “It’s okay. We’ll bring Chad, I’m alright with that.”

Jared visibly relaxed and smiled before sucking both of Jensen’s fingers in between his lips. All the air whooshed out of Jensen and things blurred for a moment, too hot and bright, before Jensen was clearing his throat and pulling his hand back.

“Has anyone told you that you’re sort of an exhibitionist?” Jensen laughed thick and dark and slid his hand up further between Jared’s legs, rubbing his thumb slowly over the zipper.

Jared groaned and dropped toward him, his legs spreading on the bench. “That’s rich comin’ from you.”

“Do you even know what that means?” Jensen shot playfully back before dipping down and kissing along Jared’s neck. “Bet we could find somewhere pretty secluded to carry this out.”

“No way.” Jared nudged Jensen back, his eyes wide with panic. “We would so get caught! People go to jail for things like- oh shit. You were totally just fucking with me weren’t you?”

Jensen let loose the laugh he’d been struggling to keep in and pushed at Jared’s chest, climbing off the bench. “God you perv, you really thought I’d give you a hand job in the middle of the day out here?”

As Jensen continued to laugh he headed for the car, turning to look back when Jared called out for him. It was probably a little mean but the site of Jared hopping on one foot clutching a bag of Burger King trash had Jensen doubling over in laughter all over again. Even when the paper bag collided with his head as Jared threw it, Jensen couldn’t contain the noise.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up _fuzz ball_ ,” Jared muttered though his own lips were twitching with an impending laugh.

Jensen reached out and wrapped his arm around the boy as he fell forward with his own laughter. They fell back, slumped against the side of the car and clutching each other through the waves of giggles. When they’d finally quieted down there was tears in both their eyes and Jensen wasn’t certain he even remembered what they’d been laughing about in the first place.

Jared straightened a little and wiped at his eyes, sniffling a few times. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing forward again to gently kiss Jensen.

“I love you too,” Jensen murmured into the kiss and tightened his arm around Jared’s middle.

This was the absolute perfect day.


End file.
